Sterilization trays are used in the medical profession for holding medical instruments. The sterilization trays may be inserted into an autoclave for sterilizing the medical instruments. The sterilization trays may also be used for transporting medical instruments and may be used in various medical settings, such as in an operating room, to retain and organize medical instruments for surgery or other medical application. In these settings, the sterilization trays are exposed to the same contamination hazards as the medical instruments.
When the sterilization trays are used in a medical setting, such as an operating room, they need to be readily accessible to a medical professional. Having the sterilization trays easily accessible allows the medical professional the ability to conduct a quick and proper medical procedure by having convenient access to sterilized medical instruments. Conventionally, sterilization trays may be placed on stationary tables that are out of the way of the working environment of a medical professional. If many medical instruments are needed, then many sterilization trays may be used, which may require a large surface area for the sterilization trays to be placed. Furthermore, sterilization trays that are placed on stationary tables out of the way of the working environment may be less accessible to the medical professional, which in turn, may cause complications within a medical procedure.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.